Physiologically active substances derived from microorganisms have been a source of antibiotics, antifungal agents, and anticancer drugs, and have been developed as new drugs for treatment of various diseases or become templates for development of new drugs. Examples of antibiotics derived from microorganisms are amphotericin, erythromycin, streptomycin, tetracycline, and vancomycin. In addition, deptomycin isolated from streptomyces which is an actinomyces was approved as a next-generation antibiotic by (FDA) in 2013. Examples of anticancer drugs originated from microbes are doxorubicin, bleomycin, mithramycin, neocarzinostatin, pentostatin, and epothilone. As such, research on physiologically active substances derived from bacteria is very important in the development of antibacterial agents, antifungal agents, and antifungal agents.
To screen physiologically active substances that are structurally different from existing substances, one strategy of the recent studies is to research natural products in a geographically and phylogeneticlly specific environment. Although readily accessible soil microorganisms and land plants have been extensively studied for natural products over a long period of time, studies on microorganisms or marine origin have been relatively inactively done. Oceans cover about 70% of the surface of the earth, and the ocean itself is presented as a space of opportunity that is mostly unexplored. Although the diversity of marine microorganisms is not exactly identified, there has been little research in this area so far that only 1% of marine microorganisms are believed to be cultured or identified.
Therefore, in consideration of the development of structurally new antibiotics and anticancer drugs, it is necessary to select marine microorganisms producing useful physiologically active substances, and to explore and develop new compounds producing such marine microorganisms.
As such, new strains were discovered while selecting and studying new marine fungi. In addition, while studying the new strain, it was found that the new strain is capable of producing a new peptide compound which is also accordingly found to exhibit anticancer activity, thereby completing the present invention.